finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Item Lore
.]] Item Lore , also known as Chemist , Pharmacology, Medicine, Med Data, Alchemy, Itemagnifier, and Improved Potions, is a recurring support ability. It increases the potency of healing items used by the character. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III In the 3D remake, Scholars have an innate ability that makes any item used by them twice as effective (E.g. a Hi-Potion used by a Scholar will heal for 1,000 HP instead of the normal 500). This ability only works in battle. Final Fantasy IV Item Lore is an Augment ability in the 3D versions. It can be obtained in Kaipo after healing Rosa. Final Fantasy V The Chemist's ability Pharmacology doubles the effects of Potions and Ethers in battle. It is the first ability learned from the class, requiring 15 AP to master. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Smart Consumer is an Independent Materia that doubles the effectiveness of healing items at level 1, then increases by 0.5 each level, to a maximum of x4.5 at Master. It can be made with Materia Fusion by combining the Steal Materia with various other Materia, and can be found in a treasure chest during the mission 6-5-2, and received as reward for completing the mission 8-6-5. It can also be rarely stolen from Very Hungry. Final Fantasy VIII Med Data is a support ability learned from the GF Alexander for 200 AP, and can be taught to any GF by the item Doc's Code. Doc's Code can be refined from Elixir with Eden's GF Abl-RF or Leviathan's card with Quezacotl's Card Mod. Final Fantasy IX The support ability Chemist doubles the effect of Potion, Hi-Potion and Ether. It may be learned from the Cotton Robe or Grand Armor. Freya, Steiner, and Dagger can learn this ability and it takes four Magic Stones to equip. It is learned by Freya for 35 AP, Steiner for 20 AP and Dagger for 15 AP. Final Fantasy X Alchemy doubles the effect of healing items. It can be customized onto weapons by using Healing Water x4. Final Fantasy X-2 The Chemist ability doubles the effect of healing items, and is learned by the Alchemist job. Alchemists can also learn the abilities Elementalist and Physicist, which double the potency of elemental and non-elemental items, respectively. Final Fantasy XII Item Lore is split up into the augments Potion Lore, Phoenix Lore, Remedy Lore and Ether Lore, and can be learned on the License Board. When the character learns the different Remedy Lores, they gain the ability to cure more status ailments than before. Phoenix Lore upgrades increase the amount of HP the character that is revived will regain. Potion Lore restores more health and Ether Lores restore more MP. The Pheasant Netsuke accessory doubles the potency of healing items and Fangs. It can be bought for 4000 gil in Old Archades or made in the bazaar for 3,600 gil by selling Stardust x2. It can be unlocked the as Accessory 14 license on the License Board for 70 LP. Final Fantasy XIII The Doctor's Code accessory gives the passive ability Improved Potions. It doubles the effect of healing-related items. There are only three Doctor's Codes and they cannot be purchased in shops. Doctor's Code can be useful late in game because when maxed out, it dismantles into an Elixir. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The accessory Healer's Lore gives the passive ability Item Efficacy +25% that increases the effects of recovery items by 25%. Healer's Lore is found in Moogle Village in the Jagd Woods of the Wildlands, but Lightning requires her Angel of Valhalla to be able to glide to reach it. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Item Lore is learnable by Rangers and Alchemists for 150 AP through the Wizard's Hat. Bravely Default Healing Lore is the level 9 ability for the Salve-Maker. It doubles the effectiveness of recovery effects when using magic, abilities, or items to restore HP or MP. It costs 2 slots to equip. Final Fantasy Dimensions Alchemy is the level 18 ability of the Ranger class, learned for 550 AP. It requires one slot to equip and use, and allows the user to use two items in a row. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Item Lore is a special ability learned by Cid at Level 20 and Shantotto at Level 70. It costs 14 CP to equip and doubles the effects of healing items. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Item Lore is a proactive ability that costs 14 CP to equip. It doubles the potency of HP restoring items. It is learned by Cid (level 85), Edgar (level 60), Zidane (level 60), Aphmau (level 50), and Orlandeau (level 20). Final Fantasy Explorers Itemagnifier is the standard ability of the Alchemist job, which adds potency to healing and buffing items used by the Alchemist. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Pharmacology is a passive ability that improves the effectiveness of HP recovery items. It can be used by 2P Serafie, Astraea, Imp, Kupirate, Master Tonberry★, Memecoleous, Red Bonnotberry, Red Captain, Serafie, and Tonberry. Gallery FFIIIDS Chemist.png|A Hi-Potion healing for 1000 instead of 500 due to Chemist in ''Final Fantasy III (DS). X-Potion-FFXII.jpg|X-Potion healing different amounts of health depending on how many Item Lores the user has in Final Fantasy XII. Etymology The ability has also been known as Chemist. In the French translation of Final Fantasy VIII, the ability was known as Schweitzer, named after a French philosopher who opened a famous hospital in French-colonial Africa. It can also be taken to be German for "Swiss man," likely referring to the Red Cross. Category:Recurring support abilities